New Story, Old Love
by HannaNick09
Summary: Hankyung telah bangun dan kembali memulai kisahnya, bersama keluarganya yang sudah besar besar. Zhoumi, Siwon dan Heechul-nya, semua lebih baik. Sequel The Sleep Prince. Yaoi, RnR REPOST SETELAH MENGHILANG OLEH FFN, RnR


**Title: New Story, Old Love**

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ Tan Hankyung**

** ~Kim Heechul**

** ~Choi Siwon as Kim Siwon**

** ~Zhoumi as Kim Zhoumi**

**Warning:YAOI, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, M-Preg, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T – M**

**ONE SHOOT**

**Genre: soal ini cari sendiri karna saya tidak tau**

**Disclaimer: This is SJ couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and SJ sendiri**

**Summary: Setelah bangunya Hankyung, akhirnya semua berjalan lebih baik**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New Story, Old Love**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

"Pagi Umma! Pagi Appa! Hari ini Siwon ada eskul jadi nanti pulang agak telat" Ucap Siwon, sekarang kami sedang berada di Meja makan dengan makanan hasil buatan Heechul yang masih layak setidaknya untuk saat ini dari pada kau tidak mengisi perutmu, Siwon terlihat menikmati masakan Heechul dengan wajah merah seperti menahan diri untuk tidak pergi menuju Toilet sedangkan Zhoumi menatap masakan Heechul dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Hari ini pertama kalinya Heechul memasak jadi maklumi saja kalau agak gagal, Spagetti...hari ini kami makan Spagetti ala Heechul

"Appa! Makanan ini kasih Heebum saja biar mati"

.

PLAKK

.

"Appooo...Umma kenapa kau memukulku Ukhhh.. sakit sekali"

Zhoumi yang memang wataknya bicara sembarangan langsung diberi hadiah sebuah sendok didahinya hingga berlihat ada benjolan kecil yang berada diwajah Zhoumi, aku hari ini ada tugas menjaga Heebum si kucing peliharaan Heechul yang manis dan manja seperti pemiliknya

"Miawwww :3" aku langsung mendongak kebawah dan terlihat Heebum sedang menggesek gesek wajahnya dikakiku dan langsung aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang mungil itu

"Heebum-ie kau sudah makan?" tanyaku yang pasti tidak akan dijawab selain miaw-nya, bermain sebentar sebelum ajal menjemput setidaknya,

"Jja...makan ini dan aku akan menyiapkan batu nisan untukmu" Zhoumi menyendokkan makanan buat Heechul kearah Heebum dan dibalas oleh pemilik dari sang Kucing manis tersebut dengan sendok kembali

'Zhoumi...kau terlalu frontal' batinku

"Appa! Kemari Siwon dapat nilai seratus dari Songsaenim" Ujar Siwon, setidaknya masih ada sifat sifatnya yang masih menurun saat ini. Hari ini sudah kira kira seminggu aku bangun dari tidur panjang dan semuanya kembali normal, mungkin bagiku ini terlampau normal terlalu membahagiakan setidaknya untuk saat ini

"Appa! Hari ini Appa dan Umma dipanggil wali Kelas" Ucap Zhoumi, ck...pasti anak itu membuat kesalahan fatal lagi sudah bukan peristiwa mengherankan lagi kalau Zhoumi dipanggil baik itu Wali kelas maupun Kepala Sekolah,Zhoumi adalah anakku yang paling bandel di Sekolahnya

"Hari ini apa lagi kesalahanmu?" tanyaku sembari menyuapi mulutku dengan sarapan pagi yang cerah ini, yeah...setidaknya kehadiran Zhoumi yang menggubah pagi cerah yang indah tersebut

"Ketahuan meng-hack keamanan Sekolah" Ucap siwon yang disertai helaan nafas berat dan dibalas cengiran lebar dari Zhoumi, entahlah aku harus bangga atau menderita

"Baiklah, Appa akan ke Sekolahmu nanti" menyelesaikan sarapan dan bersiap pergi ke Sekolah Zhoumi dan tentu saja Siwon yang mereka satu Sekolah.

**New Story, Old Love**

/|\

/o|o\

Aku segera memanaskankan motor yang berada di Garasi bawah tanah milik Heechul, padahal aku ingin berjalan kaki saja karena ingin melihat pemandangan sekitar yang aku lewatkan beberapa tahun aku lewatkan. Kami saat ini tinggal di Mansion keluarga Kim yang luas dan canggih setidaknya seperti itu sebelum Zhoumi mengotak atik Keamanan dan memodifikasinya menjadi lebih ketat dan banyak jebakan yang dipasang di Berbagai wilayah rumah.

Setelah merasa sudah bisa digunakan aku segera membawanya keatas dimana beberapa Mobil berjajar untuk di Pakai keluarga Kim. Menstandarkan motor Sport berwarna merah itu dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke Sekolahan kedua anakku.

Membasahi diri dengan air yang jatuh dari Shower, menyabuni seluruh tubuh kecuali rambut. Mulai dari tanganya yang panjang lalu berpindah ke bahu, dada dan punggung beralih ke selangkangannya dan turun ke *piip* dan terakhir kakinya. Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung menggeringkan tubuhku tak lupa menjatuhkan Shampoo diatas kepalanya lalu menggosok rambutnya. lalu keluar dari kamar mandi

"Kau sudah selesai Kyung-ie?" Aku menatap Heechul yang membawa sebuah kemeja putih beserta bawahannya, aku mengangguk

"Apa selama ini Zhoumi sangat nakal?" tanyaku sambil menggeringkan rambutku yang basah tanpa tau ada Seorang Namja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tegang

"eh...Ne, tapi tak pernah melakukan yang diluar batas masih bisa aku atasi" ucap Heechul setelah sadar dari lamunnanya yang memikirkan body Hankyung

"Kau mau kemana Kyung-ie?" tanya Heechul padaku sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileherku membuatku menatap langsung wajahnya yang manis dan sempurna tanpa cacat. wajahnya mendekat kearahku dengan berjinjit sedangkan aku hanya terdiam membeku dan sebuah kecupan manis terasa dibibirku yang agak kering.

"Aku mencintaimu...selamanya" ucapnya dan mengakhiri sesi ciuman manis ini meninggalkanku yang tersenyum manis dengan keadaan masih terbalut sebuah handuk

"Nado Chullie, Always love and i won't leave you" gumamku sambil mendongak keatas menghindari tetesan mata keluar

**New Story, Old Love**

/|\

/o|o\

"Hahaha~~ yang sabar Umma, makanya besok besok Appa dijaga biar tidak diambil Kim gatel itu" Zhoumi terus saja tertawa terbahak bahak sedangkan aku hanya diam tak berani melirik kearah manapun pasalnya sejak peristiwa di Sekolah tadi Heechul terus saja menatapku garang, entah kenapa

"Umma, wajahmu saat ini seperti wajah Nenek" kumohon Zhoumi, jangan cari masalah dengan Heechul saat ini.

"Appa! Memangnya apa yang Appa lakukan saat di Sekolah?" Tanya Siwon yang berada disampingku, kami saat ini di Ruang keluarga Heechul terus saja menghindariku, saat aku tanya ada apa dia hanya diam huftt...salahku saat ini apa lagi

"Kau tau kan Kim gatel itu, tadi ia menggoda Appa dengan duduk diatas pangkuan Appa! Dan kau harus tau bagaimana wajah Umma saat melihat Appa hampir dicium Yeoja tak tau diri itu" Zhoumi terus saja tertawa seenaknya sambil memegangi perutnya sepertinya ia puas sekali tertawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa, kau lihat wajah Umma sepertinya ingin menghajarmu" ucap Siwon dan akhirnya Zhoumi menghentikan tawanya setelah menatap Heechul yang sepertinya memang terlihat ingin memakan Zhoumi dan diriku hidup hidup

"Appa, kau lihat Umma sedang sedang marah coba bujuk Umma" ucap Siwon lagi, dan aku angguki. Aku langsung mendekati Heechul yang duduk disamping Siwon dengan Sofa yang berbeda yang aku duduki, Heechul terus saja mengabaikanku hingga ia pergi menjauhi Ruang keluarga dan terus saja aku mengikuti langkahnya baik itu ke Dapur saat ia membuka kulkas, ke Taman melihat bunga maupun air mancur, lalu ke kamar dan aku terus saja mengikutinya

"Heechul, maafkan aku..." aku mendekatinya yang sedang duduk disisi kasur Queen sizenya, ia terus saja memunggungiku saat aku mendekatinya, aku masih bertahan untuk menggucapkan maaf untuk dirinya dan sampai sekarang belum ditanggapinya

"Chullie, kumohon maafkan aku aku janji ini tidak akan terulang lagi" saat saat terakhir, ia mulai mendekatiku namun wajahnya masih ditundukkan berusaha menggengam tanganya dan mencium punggung tangannya hingga terlihat pipinya yang memerah

"Maafkan aku Chullie, aku janji" ucapku, aku mengangkat wajahnya yang basah

"Uljimma, aku janji" mengecup dahinya, tiba tiba Ia menutup mulutnya dan pergi menuju Kamar mandi

"Hoek, Hoek... Ughh...Hoek"

"Chullie, kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya"

**New Story, Old Love**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kau sebenarnya siapa Kyung-ie?" saat ini kami hanya berdua di rumah, Zhoumi dan Siwon masih berada di Sekolah belum pulang. Ia menarik wajahku dengan jari lentiknya hingga kini sepasang mata kami saling menatap satu sama lain tak bisa menghindar lagi, berusaha mundur pun tak bisa karena dibelakangku ada dinding

"Kenapa penjahat itu berbicara seolah dia mengenalmu? Dan kenapa dia memanggilmu Tan Hangeng?" seluruh pertanyaan yang selama ini dia simpan akhirnya ia keluarkan disaat yang tepat, kau pintar Heechul aku tak bisa menggelak

"Baiklah...sampai saat ini yang kau tahu namaku adalah Hankyung namun kau tak tau silsilah keluargaku. Nama asliku Hangeng, Tan Hangeng putra Kepala Kepolisian yang bertempat tinggal di Korea. Aku dijual di Pelelangan manusia setelah mengetahui kalau yang membunuh orang tuaku adalah Paman dan Bibiku, saat ini Kepolisian pun masih mencari keberadaanku yang masih menghilang tanpa jejak"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu...Kapan kita bisa mengambil warisanmu? Kau tahu warisan keluarga itu sangat banyak dan.."

"Di saat yang tepat"

"Kalau seperti itu nanti mereka akan mengganti atas nama warisan itu"

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi"

Heechul adalah mantan Pemilik Mafia, jadi dia pasti akan membantuku mengambil seluruh Aset milik orang tuaku. Umma-Appa saat ini aku sudah berkeluarga apa kalian bahagia disana?

**New Story, Old Love**

/|\

/o|o\

"Code 1 tes..Sektor 2 arah jam 4 ada dua penjaga, code 2 Sektor 4 arah jam 4 ada satu, Code 3 Yakkk! Zhoumi Hyung jangan makan dulu" Walkie talkieku berbunyi dan terus saja berbunyi dan berakhir dengan omelan Siwon yang membicarakan kebiasaan Zhoumi.

Saat yang tepat adalah saat ini, tepat saat aku berumur 21 tahun dan memiliki Keluarga. Tugasku melenyapkan penjaga dibagian depan lalu Heechul di bagian belakang dan Zhoumi di bagian pengawalan atas untuk memberikan teror seperti memecahkan kaca atau membuat keonaran sesuai dengan dirinya sedangkan Siwon yang memberikan arahan setelah aku memberitahu seluruh bagian rumahku yang dulu.

SETT

SETT

Clear! Dua penjaga telah lenyap,

"Code 4 Sektor 2 Clear" ucapku di Walkie Talkie, sekarang saatnya bagian dalam, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Paman-Bibi

.

.

Bunyi siriner menandakan kalau aksi kami telah diketahui seluruh penjaga mulai melindungi seluruh bagian Rumah, menggeluarkan pistol sebagai bekal selain pisau dan teropong. Bersiap menembak, berlari mencari tempat yang aman untuk menembak dan

.

DORRRR!

.

Sebuah ledakkan membuat seluruh pengawal mundur dan membuatku terdiam, siapa yang membuat bom tersebut?

"APPA! UMMA! BOCAH ! AYO TURUN" aku hanya terdiam...jadi...yang melempar bom tadi

ZHOUMI!

"KALIAN, BERANI MENDEKATIKU AKAN AKU TEMBAK MATI KALIAN SEMUA HAHAHA!" Zhoumi memperlihatkan AK-48nya lengkap dengan pelurunya yang melingkar di tubuhnya dan juga beberapa Bom kecil yang dipegangnya, kalau boleh tau kau mengambilnya dimana Zhoumi? Itu milikku! Aku menghela nafas

"KALIAN MENDEKAT SELANGKAH MAKA KALIAN AKAN MENDEKATI AJAL HAHAHA!" Anakku bukan setan kan? Kumohon untuk kali ini berbohonglah padaku...

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda Tan, aku tidak menyangkan anda kembali dengan...dengan selamat Aigo! Anda ada disini bersama kami! Aku kangen sekali dengan anda tuan muda Tan" aku menggulas senyum saat melihat Bibi Lee masih ada disini, masih sebagai orang yang selama ini menjaga Rumahku dari tangan kotor tersebut.

"Senang bertemu dengamu Hangeng, aku juga tak menyangka kau ada disini karena kata mereka kau kabur dari Rumah mereka" Aku juga berterima kasih kepada Yunho Hyung yang masih bersedia ada untukku, dia adalah temanku saat masih berada di Rumah ini

"Dan karna Tan Hangeng sudah kembali di umurnya yang 21 tahun ini dan juga telah menikah saya Pengawal setia Tuan Tan menyerahkan seluruh Warisan Kepala Kepolisian kepada sang Putranya"

**New Story, Old Love**

/|\

/o|o\

"Tuan muda, yang lainnya sudah berkumpul"

"Ya bibi Lee, aku akan kesana" aku segera berlari menuju Ruang makan rumahku, Rumahku yang dulu, yang nyaman dan penuh kenangan. Membuka pintu besar itu dan terlihatlah seluruh keluargaku ada Bibi Lee, Jung Ahjussi dan juga keluarga baruku ada Zhoumi, Siwon dan juga Heechul

"Pria tinggi menjulang, Apa tidak ada donat disini?" ok, mungkin kebiasaan Zhoumi tidak akan hilang walaupun disini

"Heh, Koala berhenti memanggilku 'Pria tinggi menjulang' namaku Jung Yunho"

"Baiklah baiklah Jung Ahjussi tinggi menjulang, aku mau donat"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Lalu kau mau aku berhenti menggucapan itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak se-Tua itu untuk dipanggil 'Ahjussi' "

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"ARGGGGG!"

Sepertinya Yunho hung dan Zhoumi untuk saat ini akan akrab sekali, walau aku sendiri tidak yakin soal itu

**New Story, Old Love**

/|\

/o|o\

"Hei bagaimana kalau bertanding Catur,"

"Apa taruhannya Jung Ahjussi tinggi menjulang?" saat ini kami diruang keluargaku, dipenuhi foto keluargaku, foto angkatan polisi, fotoku dengan Yunho Hyung dan yang pasti Foto kami semua saat ini dipenuhi gelak tawa

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menang kau harus menemaniku berenang jam 5 pagi" Ucap Yunho Hyung dan Zhoumi hanya memberikan senyum menantang

"Kalau aku yang menang, Appa dan Umma harus Making Love di Depan kami" ucap Zhoumi, merasa menarik Siwon mendekati Hyungnya berbisik dan mereka sama sama mengangguk

.

.

GLEKKK

.

.

Anakku terlalu durhaka sampai sampai aku dibuat barang taruhan, aku menatap Heechul yang sepertinya menyeringai senang. Kumohon selamatkan tubuhku dan adikku dari kedua anakku yang nista ini, Zhoumi waktu kau kecil kau tak pernah senakal ini

"Aku mendukung Zhoumi Hyung, jadi kalau Ahjussi menang Aku dan Zhoumi Hyung bersedia menemanimu-"

"- Tapi aku mau Appa jadi Seme"

"Wae? Buka Hangeng memang Seme?"

"Appa-ku itu Seme pasif Jung Ahjussi tinggi menjulang, berciuman saja harus Umma yang duluan sungguh tidak ada jiwa Seme-nya" aku hanya terdiam dengn harga diriku diinjak injak oleh Yunho Hyung dan Kedua anakku tak lupa Bibi lee yang tertawa kecil

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai" Yunho Hyung mengeluarkan papan Catur dilemari di Bawah Televisi dan memulai permainan

.

Satu menit

.

Sepuluh menit

.

Lima belas menit

.

Tiga puluh menit

.

"Aku yang menang bocah Koala," permainan selesai dan pemenangnya Yunho Hyung, Zhoumi...Siwon kalian bersabarlah setiap pagi kalian harus mengikuti kebiasaanya untuk berenang setiap pagi buta. Yeah...setidaknya harga diriku sudah tidak diinjak injak lagi dan lagi pula aku tidak mau bermain 'itu' dengan Heechul

"Aku ralat taruhannya, Aku ingin Hangeng melakukan Making love didepan kami sampai jam 9" aku segera menatap jam dinding dan terlihatlah jam 7, ja-jadi aku harus bermain selama 2 jam, maaf maaf saja ya...

"Okay, dan sekarang lakukan didepan kami TAN HANGENG"

**New Story, Old Love**

/|\

/o|o\

Perlahan aku menaruh kedua tanganku dipinggangnya yang ramping sedangkan Heechul sudah terlebih dahulu melingkarkan kedua tanganya dileherku membuat dada kami bersentuhan,ok...main kasar aku SEME ok.

Aku langsung meraup bibir sexy-nya yang merah dan menggiurkan itu dan menghisapnya dalam dalam bagai permen. Mengigit bibir bawah Heechul memintanya membuka mulut meminta akses yang lebih dalam dan Heechul mengerti dengan segera aku memasukan lidahku di dalam Gua hangatnya yang nyaman milik Ny. Tan. Tanganku yang sedari tadi berada di pinggangnya kini beralih untuk membuka kancing bajunya hingga nampak Nipple merah muda yang menggoda, merasa udara didalam diri berada diambang batas akhirnya melepas tautan bibir dan beralih menandai miliknya.

"Akhhh~~ Kyungie~~"

Aku menghisap leher Heechul dalam dalam, mengigitnya dan menjilatnya...membuat Kiss Mark diseluruh tubuh Heechul hingga kini beralih ke Nipple merah muda Heechul, menghisapnya seperti seorang Umma yang memberika Asi kepada anaknya, terus saja menghisap dan memelintir kembarannya membuat Heechul tak kuasa untuk mendesah

"Ahh...Kyunie~~ lebih dalam~~ Ashh~~"

Heechul terus saja mendesah nikmat, Heechul tak bisa diam badanya terus saja menggeliat dan tentu saja bibir sexynya terus saja menggeluarkan desahan nikmat yang hanya Kyung-ie yang bisa memuaskannya

"Ahhh- terus Kyunnie..."

Kini lidah bertemu dengan sesuatu yang berada dibawah selangkangan Heechul, melihat ekspresi Heechul ketika menggelus miliknya dengan halangan beberapa lembar kain, tanpa banyak waktu aku langsung melepas seluruh kain yang meutupi tubuh indah Heechulku, tapi ada sesuatu hal mengganjal dihatinya dan Heechul harus tahu, perlahan mengecup dahi Heechul memintanya menatapku

"Mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir dalam hidupku Chullie,"

"Apa maksudmu,jangan bilang kau mau meninggalkanku"

"Bukan itu, aku dipanggil komite S.W.A.T untuk mulai melakukan tugasku yang tertunda beberapa tahun ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sejak kecil sudah di Daftarkan masuk organisasi itu dan sampai sekarang mereka menagih janjinya padaku"

"Jadi..."

"Ya...ini yang terakhir"

"Bukan, ini untuk penantian...Sebuah bentuk cinta untuk penantian, Aku akan menunggumu Kyung-ie"

"Yeah, penantian aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu Chullie baby"

"Saranghae..."

"Nado Chullie, nado..."

Setelah percakapan tersebut dimulailah kembali pergumulan diatas ranjang yang bisa membuatmu meneguk ludah berat, sebuah hubungan intim penuh cinta dan penuh usaha tak lupa penuh keyakinan. Cinta datang di saat tidak terduga bukan,

"Ahhh~~ Kyung-ie ya~~~"

"Saranghae~~ Chullie~~"

"hah, hah, hah... Nado Kyung-ie"

**New Story, Old Love**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kenapa harus pakai CCTV segala sih?" ucap Yunho saat mereka berempat berada di Ruang keluarga kediaman Tan, mereka berempat yang terdiri dari Zhoumi, Yunho, Siwon dan Bibi Lee. Walaupun protes dengan keputusan Hankyung yang mau melakukan permainan ranjang dengan syarat karus memakai CCTV kamarnya yang sudah lama tidak digunakan tetap saja air liur terus menetes dari bibir mereka semua

"Bocah..."

"Hmm..."

"Appamu tidak hebat di Ranjang" ucap Yunho yang disetujui oleh Zhoumi, sedangkan Siwon hanya diam saja

"Ahjussi..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa permainan Appaku begitu parah sampai sampai adikmu terbangun?" menyadari itu Yunho langsung kabur ke toilet menuntaskan hasratnya

"Kajja Bocah, kita kekamar dan kau bisa Sex Phone dengan Kibum"

**New Story, Old Love**

/|\

/o|o\

TOKk~~ TOKK~~ TOKK~~

.

"Ya tunggu sebentar" pintu kediaman Tan terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang, Hankyung hanya memandangi bocah itu sejenak

"Anyyeong Kris imnidda, putra ketiga dari Tan Hankyung, kalau boleh tau anda mencari siapa ya?" tanya bocah kecil itu pada Namja yang berada di Depannya adalah sang Appa

"Anyyeong, apa Ummamu ada dirumah?" tanya Hankyung, Kris menggeleng

"Umma sedang pergi berbelanja, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama Ahjussi?" tanya Kris

"Anyyeong, Tan Hankyung imnidda. Aku Appamu Kris,"

"Jinjja...?"

**~ AND~**


End file.
